


Kiss You Inside Out

by define_serenity



Series: More than a Trick of the Light [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbird can let loose, if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Inside Out

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking up to find Blaine hanging upside down from a fire escape, his eyes burning bright inside his black mask, wings spread out on full display.  _Show-off_ , the thought crosses his mind briefly, until he remembers he’s usually the one showing off. 

His boyfriend crosses his arms over his chest, leaving his body dangling free. “You always complain I’m too serious.”

He smiles and moves closer, catching a faint whiff of the raspberry gel holding Nightbird’s hair in place. “That’s before I found out who you were, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide, head snapping back and forth scanning the alleyway for an extra set of ears. “Shhh!” he hushes, “Someone might hear.”

He shakes his head fondly. “You’re being ridiculous. We’re all alone.”

Blaine bites at his lip and he decides not to push it; it’s rare for Blaine to let loose during their outdoor nightly escapades – letting loose is reserved for their civilian lives, when they shed the masks and all the disguises and allow themselves to be Blaine and Sebastian.  _Boyfriends_. 

"Come here," Blaine says softly, still dangling in place, and he doesn’t need to be told twice – he moves a step closer and rises on his toes, a first for him, reaching for Blaine’s lips. Their mouths clash hard and clumsy, his nose bumping with Blaine’s chin, until he sucks at Blaine’s bottom lip, eliciting a filthy moan from his Nocturnal Avenger.

Maybe it’s time they head home for their indoor nightly escapades. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
